yinyangyofandomcom-20200214-history
Yin Yang Yuck
}} "Yin Yang Yuck" is the first segment of the third episode of Yin Yang Yo! Synopsis When Yin and Yang fight over who has the worst personality, they end up splitting their personalities and creating a evil rabbit Yuck, a creature comprised only of their worst traits. Without Yang’s aggression or Yin’s bossiness, however, they are unable to fight at all, leaving Yuck to become the ultimate Woo Foo Knight and use his powers for evil! Will Yin and Yang be able to realise they need all their emotions in time to stop Yuck? Plot The episode opens with Yin and Yang fighting a giant millipede monster in a supermarket. They argue over how to defeat her; Yin wants to strategize, but Yang approaches the situation aggressively. They end up ignoring the monster to argue over the best way to attack, and end up attacking each other, leaving the monster to just go home. They end up using Woo Foo attacks on each other, and their negative emotions are forced out of their bodies, creating Yuck. Yin and Yang return to the Dojo with Yuck, having declared him their new 'friend', and it becomes clear that Yuck is bad when he starts attacking innocent bystanders. Yin and Yang seem nicer than normal, particularly to each other, and upon their return to the Dojo, this starts worrying Master Yo. He asks them what happened, to which Yin explains how they abolished their negative traits. Yo explains that, as per the Woo Foo Scrolls, a Woo Foo warrior needs a mix of all their traits, not just the good ones. As he finishes, Yuck arrives, much to Master Yo’s surprise. Yuck demands that Master Yo train him instead of Yin and Yang, but instead Master Yo kicks all three of them out of the Dojo. They make their way to a pizza place, where Yin and Yang explain that Woo Foo should not be used for evil. Yuck, however, does not listen and, angry, attacks them. Without their negative traits, however, Yin and Yang have no will to fight and are easily defeated. Yuck returns to the dojo, demanding Master Yo that he gives him training, but Yo refuses as Yuck as none of Yin or Yang’s good qualities. Yuck instead engages in a battle with Yo, stating he would beat the Woo Foo knowledge out of him. Meanwhile, Yin and Yang finally understand that the negative traits that made up Yuck are just as essential as the positive ones for them to become Woo Foo Warriors, and decide to go get them back. As Yuck and Yo continue to fight, Yuck reveals he has mastered level 2 Woo Foo moves, demonstrating the "Fists of Fire", and surprisingly overwhelms Yo. Just in time, Yin and Yang show up, and working together, manage to trick Yuck into using a Woo Foo attack on them, draining him of his Woo Foo energies and restoring their personalities. As they leave, a shadowy visage of Yuck flies off... Yin and Yang return to the dojo, where they are forced to clean the mess Yuck made as a punishment. Yin and Yang have no problem with this, however, just happy to have their usual personalities back. Antagonist * This episode’s antagonist is Yuck. Woo Foo Techniques Introduced * Yuckicane * Fists of Fire Woo Foo Weapons Introduced * None Continuity * This episode features the creation and the official debut of Yuck. Trivia * During the part of the episode at the pizza place, there is an animation error: Yuck eats the pizza, spraying chunks of it all over Yin and Yang, but in the next scene, the pizza reappears, uneaten, on the table. Errors *Yuck replaces Yo into Yuck. But the real logo is in orange Quotes * "I know you’re in here twerps. Don’t be shy. Miss Millipede just wants to, HUG YOU!" – Miss Millipede. * "A Woo Foo Knight is like Orange Chicken -- sweet and sour. You need a balance of all your ingredients, not just the best ones. And you get those bumps checked, you might have drain damage!" – Master Yo, as a hallucination of Yang’s. * "Feeling...More Bossy!, Wanting to..hit stuff!" -Yin and Yang. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1